In today's electronic devices, heat dissipating structures or devices, e.g., heat sinks in some embodiments, are used for dissipating heat. Some electronic devices employ shielding cases for electromagnetic shielding. Some electronic devices adopt one or more insulating pads or components for electrical insulation. Nonetheless, each of these heat dissipating devices, electrical insulators, and electromagnetic shields usually serves one dedicated purpose. For example, heat sinks for central processing units (CPUs) or computer graphics cards used in existing computers generally only serve the purpose of dissipating heat from CPUs or the computer graphics cards. Similarly, metal shielding cases used in audio equipment generally serve only one purpose—electromagnetic shielding, and plastic sheets or fibrous boards are generally used in electronic apparatuses only for electrical insulation. These insulators do not serve the purpose of dissipating heat or providing electromagnetic shielding; these heat dissipating devices usually do not provide electrical insulation or electromagnetic shielding; and the electromagnetic shielding cases usually do not serve the purposes of dissipating heat or providing electrical insulation. Furthermore, in typical mechanical designs, aluminum studs are often used to, for example, provide structural support or attach screws. Nonetheless, aluminum is electrically conductive, and thus the aluminum studs may sometimes unavoidably or inadvertently connected with the circuit boards electrically and thus create electromagnetic interference. Such electromagnetic interference results in degradation in the output of the circuits. For example, in color Doppler ultrasound diagnostic systems, especially, the electromagnetic interference caused by the use of such aluminum studs is likely to cause continuous wave (CW) interference, which may result in significant interference with the output and thereby the quality of the output images.